He Loved Me
by jspotter
Summary: James has been chasing after Lily for 3 years. She's rejected him for 3 years. What would possibly change her mind about him? One-shot. Read and Review.


**A/N:**

**Hey there(: One-shot Lily x James fanfic. :D The idea just popped into my head this morning, so… um… I decided to write it. xD**

**Anyways, you guys are absolutely awesome. Thanks for all your amazing reviews. LOVEYOU(:**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I magically turned into JKR yesterday. Yeah, I'm awesome like that. *sigh* In case you didn't realize the sarcasm, NO I'M NOT JKR. I wish I was :\. **

Lily's POV:

Oh, Merlin. _No._ Not _again. _James Potter was heading toward me, _again._ And I knew exactly what was about to come out of his overly annoying mouth.

I quickened my pace, making my way down to the lake. I plopped onto the nearest bench, folding my arms, trying to come up with a believable excuse before he caught up. I sighed inwardly when he approached me with a smirk.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked for the one millionth time. Grinning, he wagged his eyebrows, his hazel eyes sparkling. He sat himself on the my bench, causing me to squirm, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.

Ugh. How _immature._ I glanced into his face for the briefest second before opening my mouth, "N….," My voice cut off as I realized that there was something I've failed to notice for nearly 3 years, ever since my 4th year, when he started asking me out.

His eyes, his hazel eyes, contained hurt. Hurt, buried deep, masked by a confident grin and his good looks, but it was still there. Hurt, pain, and worry. Hurt because of my rejections. Pain because my decisions, worry over my next choice. All because of me.

"Lily, dear, what's wrong?" Potter…. I mean, James, looked at me, worry creeping into his voice. Worry _for me._ Tears clouded my vision as I realized how much I didn't deserve him. He was too good. I was such an ugly person. I don't think anyone could cause someone that much pain without them realizing that they did- I seemed to be the rare exception. "Lily, what's wrong? Its okay if you don't want to. I'm sor…" I couldn't let him finish. If I wanted to survive, I couldn't let him finish. Especially that last part. I, Lily Evans, would _not _let him finish, so I did the only thing I could to stop him.

I kissed him.

"Li..ly…" He protested against my lips, trying to push me off. I only held on harder, grabbing his hair as his hands involuntarily moved to my waist. His lips, once too horrid to think about, were soft against my demanding ones as they moved with mine, finally giving in to me.

As his lips danced along with mine, I could see that I'd been wrong about him before. He cared about me. He really cared about me. I could see it in the pain and worry in his eyes, the gentleness his kiss, the way he held me. He loved me. I couldn't believe how much of a dork I'd been.

After what seemed like a millennia, we broke apart, our breathing erratic. Looking up, I stared into his bewildered hazel eyes. The eyes I'd never had a good reason to look into before. I blushed as I realized that I was on his lap, my hands still on his messy black hair, his arms placed on my waist.

"Wha…." James ran a hand through his hair, releasing me from his hold, as he stared at me.

"Yes." I blurted out, unable to contain it any further. I couldn't refuse again after seeing the pain in his eyes, plus… a guy who'd been chasing after you for 3 straight years was _not _one to be rejected. I sighed as I realized how idiotic I'd been for not realizing that.

"Yes what?" He asked, confused, obviously still wondering about the kiss. I looked into his eyes as I finally uttered the words that he'd been waiting to hear for so long.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I held my breath as I watched his expression warily, afraid that I'd been wrong, and that he didn't have feelings for me, that I was just a game, a challenge. I shifted nervously off his comforting lap.

"Really? You… you mean it?" He glanced at me, his eyes shining, pulling me back, causing my lips to twitch upward.

"Yes, I mean it." I smiled.

"B…but why now?" His brow furrowed as he looked at me, his eyes bright but questioning.

"Because I just realized that I love you." I answered truthfully as I looked into his beaming face. How could I have denied this before? I loved him and he loved me. It was undeniable.

"I love you too." He responded huskily before we leaned in once more.

**A/N: **

**:D Hope you guys liked it! **

**Yeah, I know it's kinda corny. Scratch that, really corny. xD **

**You guys rock. You know that? (: **

**REVIEW (: **


End file.
